Meeting Jest the Tickle Monster
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Lilac meets a tickle monster who's not very expressive, but means well and has a big heart.


**Here's a story done by guestsurprise! Enjoy!**

* * *

Lilac loved it when she was whisked to the Tickle world and just loved it when the brothers would make life so much fun for her. But there was one brother she was a bit nervous to meet. He was the oldest brother…Jest. He was known for being the most serious and he was usually the one who was the most quiet.

But little did she know, they were going to be rubbing elbows very soon.

"Jest?" Jocu asked, walking into his brother's room.

"Yes?" Jest asked, now looking up at him. "Are you alright? What is it?"

"I need you to take care of a child for me today."

"Oh?" Jest asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Yes, her name is Lilac."

"Now Jocu, you know that I don't usually travel to Earth. I have my own realm."

"But she needs to meet you too. She has never met you before Jest. At least not formally."

"Jocu…"

"Please…"

"Now come on…"

"Jest please listen! She needs someone right now," Jocu said, now quickly exiting the room. He knew if he left soon enough, Jest couldn't argue.

"Jocu! Jocu come back here!" Jest called, now standing up in slight agitation. When Jocu didn't return, he ran a hand down his face and looked in his crystal ball. He saw Lilac crying so hard that her eyes were the deepest red he had ever seen! His eyebrows knitted in concern and then he too snapped his fingers and teleported to her room.

Lilac was on her bed crying when she heard gentle footsteps approaching her. She turned and looked over her shoulder and let out a horrified squeal! Jest was almost more intimidating than Jocu! He was tall, navy blue with yellow eyes.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She panicked, now falling off her bed and getting squished between the bed and the wall.

"Lilac!" He said in alarm, now quickly walking over and seeing her try to get up, but she was caught by the bed. "Here, let me help you."

"S-Stay back," She squeaked, now sliding down and going under the bed.

"Lilac," He said gently, now going down after her and looking at her from an upside down angle. "Where do you think you're going?"

"A-away from you!"

"Now calm down," He said, now snapping his fingers and disappearing. A bit confused, Lilac looked around, but squealed when she felt someone gently grab her ankles and pull her out from under the bed. "Let go of me!"

"Not just yet," He smirked, now pulling her out and wrapping all four arms around her as he sat down on the bed.

"J-JOCU! HELP ME!" She yelled, now feeling tears pour down her face.

"Lilac, don't be upset. I won't harm you," He cooed, now gently placing his face in her neck and letting out a deep purring sound.

"EEEEEEEEK!" She squealed, but began calming down under the gentle and vibrating purrs. Jest was one of the best when it came to purring. Vivo learned it from him!

"Shhhh, shhhh…easy." He purred, now gently pressing a playful kiss in the crook of her neck, making her giggle. She then began laughing as he began playfully poking her all over her stomach.

"AHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHA! JEHEHEHEHEHEHST! STAHAHAHAHAP!"

"Why?"

"BEAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! CAUSE!" She squealed, now wiggling free and falling down on the floor. She then turned and let out a shout of shock as Jest crawled down on the floor after her and began to approach her on all fours.

"You know young one. No one ever escapes me. I am the oldest brother after all," He smirked, now letting his tails wag in anticipation. "And I must say that cheering you up has made me quite glad."

"Hee hee, and I like you Jest," Lilac said shyly.

He gave her handsome grin and pounced again. Once he grabbed her, he didn't tickle her. He only cuddled her to his chest.

"And I like you as well little one. You're not afraid anymore are you?"

"No." She cooed, now rubbing against him. He chuckled in response and picked her up and placed her back into bed. She looked a bit worried, but he ran a clawed hand through her head to calm her.

"Do not fear. I will stay til you fall asleep." He soothed, now nuzzling her once more in the neck, making her giggle. And true to his word, he watched over her as she fell asleep, gently singing to her in his deep and melodic voice. It appeared that Jocu wasn't the only charmer after all.

* * *

 **guestsurprise Hope you all liked it!**

 **newbienovelistRD: I loved it! Great job as always, Amiga!**


End file.
